


Our Last Goodbye

by LaddyAnonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Crushes, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Older Characters, One-Sided Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Jean Kirstein/Mikasa Ackerman, Past Relationship(s), Romance, older levi, principal Dot Pixis, principal Pixis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaddyAnonymous/pseuds/LaddyAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren yeager lives happily as a teacher at Rose High School, with a happy loving wife, and a big secret. He never thinks about it and never plans to tell anyone about it. Till a group of students are determined to get it out of him, maybe even fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Project

The class in homeroom 678 had gotten the choice of picking out their own project for the week. I loved Hanji Zoe with all my heart but I sometimes could just murder her. She just had to give them freewill of their own project. Because most of the group members were females, they won over which subject they would work on for the week. Plus Annie, Sasha, Ymir, and Krista or Christa- she liked to change it here and there -are some scary ass women. 

The boys wanted to do the project on 'Have you ever had sex with a woman?' and ask all of the female teachers. While the girls on the other hand wanted to do 'Have you ever had sex with a man?' and ask all the male teachers. The whole group was in rage till Connie and Sasha suggested doing them both, just to get it over with. I was surprised when I heard it was their idea. 

If I would've known about the project before hand, I would've avoided the group with my life. 

I knew as soon as I heard the yell of 'Mr. Yeager!' from one of the females, I was in some deep shit. 

"Mr. Yeager!" Came another yell, I tried to pick up my speed and pretend I hadn't heard her but I felt a yank on my wrist. Ymir had ahold of my wrist when I turned and put a look of surprise on my face. Ymir was glaring daggers at me, I'm guessing it was Krista calling me back there.

Ymir had a crush on Krista, you'd have to be blind not to see it. The way she guarded and protected the girl with her life was a little more than sibling wise. Plus she always found ways and excuses to touch the oblivious blonde girl. Krista was very oblivious, back before Bert tied down Reiner as his, Reiner was flirting non-stop with the sweet girl and she never once knew or she did and was very good at ignoring it. I'd say the latter.

She gave me the impression that she knew very well what Reiner was doing but wasn't interested. I think she had the same feelings towards Ymir but suspected the girl was straight, which is clearly impossible. 

"Mr. Yeager! We'd like to ask you a question!" The blonde chirped, a bright angel like smile on her pink lips. Soon the others followed behind her, all of them looking up at me with bright eyes filled with curiosity. The boys tried to look uninterested but it was clear as day in their eyes that they wanted to know just as much as the girls did.

Even though I wanted to continue on my way towards my classroom, where Mikasa was probably waiting impatiently for me to eat lunch with her, I stayed to answer their need-to-know question. I really wished I hadn't. 

"Have you ever had sex with a man?" Sasha yells out, catching the unwanted attention of other passers byers. I stared at the group in shock, my eyes wide as saucers. My heart picks up speed, my hands pressed into fists, palms sweating. They all watch me with curious eyes, Annie's eyes were filled with worry, which shocked me. She was always the most observant one of the group.

"I-I..." I took a deep breath. "Can't." I wheezed out as if I was out of breath- which I was but not because of the lack of air in my lungs more because of the shock that set in my bones.

I turned my back on the group of students and walked off, ignoring their protests and calls of 'Mr. Yeager' and 'Come back'. I didn't want to discuss that topic, ever. It was a private matter that didn't need to be spoken of ever again. I promised myself years ago that I wouldn't speak or think of them again and I'm still keeping that promise. 

\-----

I was standing in front of a classroom door, my hands shaking and breath ragged. I wasn't sure if this was my classroom, I just ran and ran. I could've ended up passing my classroom, wouldn't be the first time.

My eyes studied the door till they fell on the sign next to it that said 347 Mr. Yeager's History class in black print.

I opened the door and walked in, slamming the door behind me. I went straight to my desk and sat down in my office chair. I lay my head on the desk, arms hanging at my sides. I was exhausted and emotional drained. I close my eyes and let out a huff of air.

I jump in surprise as delicate, cold, soft hands, slip under the collar of my button down shirt, their fingers pressing into the muscle of my tense shoulders and massaging them.

I let out a sigh of relief. I relax into their touch, a small smile replacing the frown on my lips. I lift my head off the desk and turn it around to see Mikasa smiling down at me in her own loving way.

"Thank you." I mutter, placing my hand over one of hers, squeezing it.  
"You're always there for me." My parted lips out a sigh from deep inside. I close my eyes, letting the exhaustion take over my body as I lay my head back on the desk.

"Eren, you can't go to sleep here. You dork." Mikasa slapped my shoulder, jolting my sleeping body with the force of the blow.

I wince, rubbing my shoulder. "But I'm tried, Mikasa." I whine, trying to win her over but knew damn well that, that wasn't possible or going to happen anytime soon.

"You're supposed to call her." Mikasa pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and places it in front of me on the desk. "She'll worry if you don't."

I roll my eyes at her and pick up the cell phone, unlocking it and going to the contacts. "What do you have her listed under?" I ask Mikasa.

All her contacts had cute little nicknames which shocked me the first time I seen it. She wasn't the type that looked like she was into petnames for her friends. She was a surprising woman. That's one of the things I love about her.

"She's listed under..." She paused as I put my finger up."Ah, found her, Mama Bear?" I look at Mikasa with a raised brow.

"What...I didn't mean to?" Mikasa defended herself, shrugging her shoulders with a smirk on her red painted lips.

"You are too cute." I click the call button and grab Mikasa's hand, kissing it. Her cheeks turn a tint of pink.

She pulls her hand out of mine and walks away, over to one of the other students desks, that has her black purse sitting perched on top of it. It was kind of scary, that thing was filled with the secrets of a women.

"She's just... I don't know, scary. I love her though." She lets out a sigh, persing her lips and closing her eyes. She presses her fingers to her temple and rubs it in circles.

She opens her eyes and stares off into space, lost in her own little world. I knew not to bother her when she was lost in a trace but the pained look on her face worried me.

"Mikasa-" She cuts me off when she suddenly snaps to life and opens her purse, pulling out a brown sack and walking over to me.

"Just eat your lunch." Mikasa says, placing it on my desk. The sad look in her beautiful dark brown eyes still had me worried. I remember when I used to think her eyes were black. Till my mother explained to me that she just has a very dark gray eyes that almost look black and have a ring of light grey in the middle- which is odd.

My eyes on the other hand were different, even special my mom had said. My eyes were a rare color, from far away they looked like a plain dark green but up close they were a beautiful deep turquoise- at least that's what I've been told by others. 

"Eren, you ignored mom." Mikasa says, forcing me out of my own trace of thought.  
"What?" I ask dumbly.

"She was just on the phone and you didn't say anything." She gives me a disappointed look/  
"Shit!" I pull the phone away from my ear and of course she was right. "I'll just call her later. Here." I hand her back her cell phone.  
She puts it in her back pocket and grabs her bag off the students desk. "Well I have to go." She turns and walks over to the door, opening it.

"Wait, Mikasa!" I yell out, scrambling to get up in time to catch her.

She stops and turns towards me. "What is it, Eren?" She says, making me cringe at the memory of Jean, who had gotten the idea to pull a prank on me. He had gotten the whole school to only say 'What is it, Eren?' every time they seen me.

"Eren?" Mikasa calls out, waving a hand in front of my face, a look of worry on her face. She grabs onto my shoulders shaking me.

"Oh, uh, Sorry!" I say rather loudly, shaking my head. "Just lost in thought again."  
"I can see that." She smiles, pressing her hand to my cheek, caressing it.

"Well I do have to go, dork." Her hand slides up my face, onto my head where she ruffles my hair.

I glare at her and duck my head. "Stop that, Mikasa! I'm in my 30s! It's embarrassing!" I smoothe of my hair and pout.

She lets out a laugh and smiles. "But I'm your wife." She leans forward, pressing her lips to mine.

I kiss her back, pulling her towards me. Our bodies pressed together. She wraps her arms around my neck, one of her hands playing with the back of my hair.

We pull back and press our foreheads together. "My class started 2 minutes ago. I have to go." She says but doesn't make a move to leave.

I huff and press another short kiss to her lips. "Go before you get in trouble. Plus I'm sure Jean is having a heart attack because you're never late."

"I'll tell him I was busy with Mr. Yeager." She says with a wink, her cheeks flushed pink. She turns and walks out of my classroom, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

I let out a soft sigh and slowly turn around, walking towards my desk with light steps. I slowly slam down into my chair, making it protest with a whining sound.

I grab my lunch bag and open it, pulling out it's contents. There was a sandwich, a little bag of chips, an orange, and a cookie. Mikasa always made my lunch when we were younger so I was used to everyone always making my lunch, even Armin.   
I tried to eat the school lunch once and got sick. So now we all make our lunches and even at times I offer my made lunch to kids who forgot to pack.

I pull my sandwich out of the saran wrap, it was turkey and cheese. I took a bite into the sandwich just as Armin walked in with his lunch bag strap hanging off his shoulder, the bag hitting his hip with each step.

He sat down in one of the students tables and put his bag on top of it, pulling out his food. "Anyone else joining us today?" He asks, opening his bag of chips with a pop.

"I don't know." I say around a bite of sandwich. Just as I say that, there's a knock on my door.

Armin and I look at the door to see a couple of our students standing there with their lunches. "Can we eat with you Mr. Yeager, Mr. Arlert?" The blonde named Krista asked us. It was half of the group from before, which was surprising to say the least. What were they planning?

"Sure, go ahead." Armin said with a smile, the look in his eyes soft and approachable.

The students came in and sat down around Armin, one of them I believe to be Connie pulling out a video camera and turning it on. He focused it on Armin.

"Hey, Mr. Arlert." Sasha called out as she pulled out her family sized bag of chips from her book bag.

"Yes?" Armin asked, clearing his throat and putting down his little bag of chips, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"We're doing this project, where we ask the school staff a question. Would you mind answering it?" Marco piped in with his sickly sweet act. I wasn't sure if it was an act or not. Maybe he was just that nice.

"Sure. What is it?" Armin replied with a smile, turning his full attention to the little group. He fell for it, poor guy.

"Have you ever fucked-" Ymir was cut off by the sweet blond as she slammed her hand over the girls vile mouth. "What she meant to say is have you ever made love to the same sex?" 

Armin's face flushed deep crimson at the question. "I-I..Um..un...uh.." He stuttered and stumbled over his words in embarrassment. "I'm straight?"

"They asked if you had sex with another man, not what your sexual orientation is." I say sarcastically making Armin glare at me. I swallow my bite of sandwich and stick my tongue out at him. His glare was as threatening as a kittens, at the moment. If you really seen him pissed off, you'd run.

"I know that." He hisses.

Connie switches the camera lens on me and my heart drops. "Mr. Yeager, have you ever had sex with another male?" Connie asks with a smirk on his lips.

Armin frowns and looks over at me in worry. He stands up from his desk and walks in front of the camera lens, blocking its view of me. "I don't think this is a project. Who gave you permission to do this kind of subject, if it is one?" 

"Hanji Zoe." Says Jean, who’s sitting in between Marco and Connie.  
"Of course it was Hanji." I grumble under my breath. "And why aren't you in Mrs. Ackerman's class, Jean?"

"I asked to be switched. So I could have the same lunch as Marco." Jean says, looking off to the side as he scratches his flushed cheek.

"Didn't you hear, teach?! Marco and Jean are an item." Connie says 'item' in a high pitched voice with a fake giggle.

Marco stares down at his food, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Jean hiding his face in the collar of Marco's shirt.

"That's cute." I tease, making Jean lift his head to glare at me.

"Excess me, sir. But why can't you tell us?" Krista asks me in her sickly, calm, and sweetly. "I will understand if it's a hard subject for you." She smiles kindly. Armin meets my eyes with a knowing look and shakes his head.

"You don't have to, Eren." He whispers. He never uses my name in the school building, only in serious matters.

Like the one time when a snobby student asked what Mikasa even see's in me and that she could do so much better. Armin ended screaming my name and forcing me to leave the class room for the day, before I got arrested for flashing a minor as I was about to take my shirt off and show the little fucker what she likes about me.

He rarely ever called me Eren in the outside world either because I liked being called Mr. Yeager. I liked the sound of Mr. Yeager, it shows I made it in the world of being a teacher. I did it. I passed.

"It's alright, Armin." I say, meeting my eyes with Krista’s beautiful blue. "I don't want to speak of this again. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir." They all say in sync, letting out disappointed sighs.

After lunch they'll left to throw away their trash, Armin and I were by the door where he was pulling me into a awkward hug. "I'm sorry." He repeated a couple times in my ear before realising me and walking off to go to the classroom he's needed at, at the moment.

I leave the door wide open for students to enter for class and walk over to my chair, sitting down on it, resting my face in my palms. I let out an exhausted sigh. How did it end up like this?

\-----

It was friday, so everyone had the weekend to go over the project. It was due on Wednesday, which meant they didn't really have to be straight on this project and have all their focus on it. It's not like it's due tomorrow morning, it's due within 5 days. Anyhow, Hanji was most likely not going to fail them, even if they did the project on bread and handed it in 2 days late.

The plan was for the group to all have a sleep over at Jean's house because his mother was so oblivious when it came to teenagers, sex, partying, and drinking. Other parents only thought about boys and girls being in the same room, like it would somehow lead to a orgy. None of them were like that. They would just have to worry about one of the couples in the group, Connie and Sasha. It wasn't because they had hardcore sex and couldn't control themselves. No, because they could eat the whole kitchen if you took your eyes off the two once.

The worse that could happen in the group is making out, some drinking (juice, soda, and tea), and smoking (lit rolled up paper, because Jean liked to act like a badass- which he isn't.) The worse the group has ever done is get the cops called on them for prank calling Mr. Dok about 5 times. He was a dickhead, who couldn't take a joke.

It's not like they prank called him at the ass crack of dawn, it was the afternoon.   
At the moment they were all in a little circle playing truth or dare because the power had went out again for the hundredth time because it was storming like a fucking bitch outside. 

It was Marco's turn to pick someone to ask truth or dare, he pointed towards Reiner and grinned. "Truth or Dare?"Reiner smirked, a daring glint in his bright almost gold amber eyes. "Dare."

"Nothing too crazy guys!" Complained Jean.

Marco smirked, narrowing his dark brown eyes and meeting them with Reiners amber eyes. "I dare you to go into Jean's mother's room and crawl in bed with her,wrap your arms around her and whisper in her ear... I just farted, doesn't it smell beautiful?"

The group bursts out in laughter, Jean slapping Marco's arm. "Guys no! She'll kill me!" He complains.

Reiner stands up and salutes. "I will be back soon. My fellow warriors." He turns and runs out the door, slamming it behind him. 

The group falls in silence. Krista opens her mouth to speak. "So-" She cut off though by Reiner. He opens the door and pops his head through. "Annie, truth or dare?" He asks the bored blond. 

"Is it true you have a crush on Miss. Ackerman?" He asks, making everyone deadly quite again.

"Yes. Now go. Dumbass." She sighs and puts her book down, finally turning her attention to the group. Reiner grins and shuts the door, disappearing again.

"Rico, truth or dare?" Annie asks the blond haired girl, that's sitting in between Bert and Connie. 

"Dare." The girl growls, glaring. She was always the type to do dare, if Annie asks. She hated Annie for some unknown reason.

"I dare you to call Mr. Shadis and tell him you think he's smoking hot and want to fuck him." Annie says with a smirk on her pale pink lips covered in chap stick.Rico glares even harder at the other girl and flips her off. Rico sits up on her knees and pulls her cell phone out of her back jean pocket. She unlocks it and goes to her dail pad. "Does anyone have Mr. Shadis number?" She asks the group.

Everyone watchs in fascination, minus Krista who taps on Ymirs shoulder. "Hey, Ymir." She tries to get the other women's attention but she ignores her, trying to listen to the phone call. 

Krista glares and yanks on Ymirs pony tail, making her cry out. "Ymir." She growls in her ear. The other girl quickly turns to her and smiles. "What?" Ymir says.  
"I want to talk about Mr. Yeager." That catches Ymir's attention. 

"What about him?" Their eyes meet.

"I want to keep bothering him. I have to know what he's hiding." Krista says, her eyes bright with curiosity. "I agree." Ymir says with a grin, wrapping her arm around the blonds waist. Krista pinchs the other girls arm, making her cry out in pain.   
"What was that for?" She whines, rubbing the bruised skin on her arm with her thumb.

"No. We are not doing anything right now." Krista says sternly, wacking the back of the other girls head with her palm. "Do you think I don't notice your hand?" Krista stares at Ymir's hand which is far too close to the other girl's thigh. Ymir just pouts and crosses her arms.

"After everyone's asleep." Krista purrs in her ear.

There's a loud scream from somewhere in the house, cutting off everyone elses bickering. There's stomping, suddenly Reiner is opening the door and slamming it behind him. He hides behind Bert, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder, pretending to be asleep.

Jeans mother bursts in the room next, glancing around the room. "Jean, someone broke in my room!" She yells in horror, making everyone giggle. "I'm calling the police! Everyone stay in here for your safety!" She yells and runs out of the room.

"Fuck you, guys." Jean growls and stands up, slapping the back of Marco's head as he runs out the door, yelling. "Mom, wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! DA-DA-DAAAA!  
> Sorry for aany mistakes...

It had been four days since the incident with Mr. Yeager and Arlert in the classroom during lunch. They had gotten almost all the teachers to confess if they have ever had sexual intercourse with the same sex. They only had trouble with 2 or 3 of the teachers, getting out right ignored or yelled at.

34% of the female staff had said 'yes, they have had sexual intercourse with a female'. The males on the other hand, weren't so accepting and declined the question like it had physically burned them.

So the male percentage was 24%, even though damn well it should've been a higher percentage because everyone knew at least half of those declines were lies.  
The percentage for people who have never touched the same sex was 42%, mostly all males and senior citizen staff.

The group made sure to keep it at a easy 100% because Connie didn't like complicated. Connie the one with the camera, was working on a little video to post on youtube and the school page for lots to see. They knew Hanji was going to be happy with their project, loving stuff like this. They'd totally beat that other group, they had no chance....Unless Hanji tied them. Again.

Hanji had split the whole class up in two groups, only one student uneven. The leaders of each group were Krista and Thomas.

Their group contained Annie, Bert, Reiner, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Rico, Jean, and Marco.

The other group was Thomas, Maria, Mina, Moblit, Rob, Ellie, Rose, John, and George.

Connie and Thomas were the two best with computers and just about any other electronics. Thomas had a way of irritating people though, he tended to yell instead of talk, so it was a relief for the group to get Connie and not him.

Plus the group wouldn't have to deal with Sasha and Connie trying not to tell each other the others plans for their project. They always ended telling each other, meaning they had to come up with something new because of the other team trying to copy them as usual.

"Hey, Connie. Almost done with that video?!" Called out Reiner as he entered the classroom, slamming his bag on top of Bert's notebook, which he had been using.

Bert glares up at Reiner, who doesn't pay him mind, which Bert pinches the buff blond making him yelp. He still grins at the baldly across the room though, who at the moment was talking to Sasha, who of course had a family sized bag of ranch Doritos and was sitting on his desk.

"It's almost complete, but Krista said to hault it. She wants to crack Mr. Yeager like a walnut and see what he's hiding!" The baldy grinned, turning his attention to Sasha, who was poking his lips with a chip and muttering. "Eat it." Over and over.

He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, but got no chip. Instead, opening his eyes to watch Sasha putting it in her own mouth with a 'crunch' sound. She smirked down at the glaring boy and leaned down, pressing her lips to the tip of his nose, kissing it.

Connie reached out to grab the burnette, but she quickly hopped off his desk and walked over to hers, with a sway to her hips just to tease him.

"Tease." He muttered, pouting. "I really wanted a chip, Sasha!" He yells at her.

The girl bends down and grabs her bag off the floor, turning around to walk back over to her boyfriend, who was still pouting like a five year old.

She hands her bag of chips to Marco, who grabs a few chips when Sasha turns her back to him. Sasha hated sharing food, on her first real date the guy took some food off her plate and ended up getting punched in the face.

Sasha places her bag on Connie's desk over his unused book and opens it, pulling out another family sized bag of chips, handing them to Connie. The burnette fought with her bag for a minute, trying to shove the over flowing snacks back in.

"You owe me." She says, pointing at him with a glare. He just grins at her, blowing a kiss to her as she lets out another grunt, as she pushes her snacks back in and zips the back closed. She turns and walks back to her desk, flipping him off as soon as her butt hits the seat.

A pair of bright blue eyes watch the two love birds from their spot next to the freckled beauty named Ymir. Krista turns to Ymir with a frown on her lips, not wanting to bother the other but needing someone to talk her troubles out with.

"How are we going to make him crack?" She asked the freckled girl, blinking up at her innocently as she leaned her chin in her palm, pouting.

"I have no idea." The other girl spoke, reaching over to push back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "We'll just have to ask once again. Maybe he'll have a change of heart....if not I'll beat it out of him." She glared, gritting her teeth.

"Calm down, Ymir. That's not necessary." Krista says, pushing away Ymir's hand. "Not in public." She mutters.

The other girl lets a sigh escape her lips, frowning her lips. "Why don't you want to go public, yet?"

"Soon." Is all she says. That signaled the end of the conversation.

Soon the bell ringed, everyone sitting in their seats, but the chatter not quieting now. Connie and Reiner the loudest out of everyone with their screaming across the room to each other, Mina shushing the boys loudly with her finger pressed against her lips. Connie only ignored the raven haired girl and stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling out. "21!" Like the idiot he most certainly was. Reiner burst out in laughter, confusing the others.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yelled out Annie, making Reiner laugh even harder, Connie joining in.’

"What was that, shorty? Couldn't hear you from up here?!" Reiner yelled, laughing even harder, his muscular chest shaking with each deep rumble of laughter.

"Oh hoe, don't do it!" Gasped Connie, who clasped back in his chair, shoving his face with chips as he watched the exchange between the two blonds as Annie stood up and ran at Reiner, slamming his back into the ground like nothing.

"Oh come on man! I thought you were a football player?! She took you out like nothing!" Connie hollered, making everyone burst out in giggles and whispers.

Reiner wasn't all that happy, his teeth gritted as he got up, sitting in his seat, hiding his face in his crossed arms. Bert tapped the boys shoulder, only receiving a glare from the other. He really wasn't happy.

"Dude, come on I was only joking!" Connie went to stand up but was pushed back down by Marco. "She's here." Marco whisper out in a harsh tone.

The classroom door slammed open, revealing Hanji Zoe, who was carrying a briefcase and a hill of papers in their arms, two bags slang around each shoulder.  
Henry a kiss ass of all teachers stood up and offered to help Hanji but they declined nicely, saying. "No, that's fine. Thank you though." Served the kiss ass right.

Hanji walked over to the fairly clean desk and dumped their mess of papers on it, cluttering it up. Next came the briefcase right on top of the mess of papers, which they opened, a couple papers blown away by the gust of air the briefcase caused.

"Sorry I was late, Bean ran away. He thought today was the perfect day to go car chasing!" Hanji exclaimed, running a hand through their hair, pushing stray brunette strands back from their black thick rimmed glasses.

It seemed today Hanji was dressed as a girl, a yellow cream colored button down and a pink kneel length poodle skirt. A cute pink scarf tied around Hanji's neck with a matching bow holding their hair up. When it came to Hanji's gender, it wasn't unknown. Hanji was a female but she sometimes like to dress as a male and was fairly good at sounding like a male. Today was confirmed, she was being female.

"So let’s talk about your projects! Blondie, tell me about your project, how's it going?" Hanji asked Krista, 'blondie' being her nickname. Hanji had nicknames for about everyone in class, no one minded it though.

The blonde perked up, back straightening."Well I'd like to keep it secret, it's a surprise for you. I know you'll love it, Miss. Hanji!" She says with another one of her signature smiles.

"Ohhh! I can't wait!" Hanji yells, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well- Well Miss. hanji!" Thomas shoots up, hand raised as he yells out loudly. "I'm sure you'll love our project even more!"

I highly doubt that, thought Krista.

Hanji was always one for dirty secrets, they fascinated the crazy woman more then most things. So this project is going to rock her world more than Thomas's project. It was probably about space, because they wanted to do something about science, the easiest thing they could do was space.  
"I'm sure I'll love both!" Hanji says excitedly, grin spread out on their lips. It was impossible not to get an A in Hanji's class. If you somehow got an F, it's because you didn't do anything at all or insulted her pets. She loved her pets.

"Now I have a great idea on how to pass the time! We're going to watch a movie!" Everyone cheered at her words. "About global warming. I want you to write a paper about it." The class interrupted in 'boos' and 'nos'.

\-----

It was around lunch time when the group caught sight of Mr. Yeager, who was sitting between Mrs. Ackerman and Mr. Arlert, about to eat his lunch.

Krista quickly turned to Sasha and pointed at her. "You." Sasha was about to take a bite out of her beautiful subway sandwich but stopped mid-bite to look up at the blonde.

"Go and say you didn't pack."

Sasha dropped her sandwich in shock and stared at the other in disbelief. "Then how am I going to eat this beauty?"

"I will for you." Krista says, grabbing it off the paper and bringing it to her lips, taking a bite out of it. Sasha watched every chew of the other girls jaw, her mouth hung open in utter disbelief. The girl she thought was a angel from heaven was actually Lucifer himself.

"Go now." Ymir ordered, pointing in Mr. Yeager's direction.

Sasha's shoulders slumped in defeat, slowly standing up from her spot at the lunch table.

"Here goes nothing." She whispers.

\-----

The last couple days had been freedom from the prying eyes of that evil group. I dread having to see them again, I knew they were still curious. Plus Krista being the leader meant business, that girl was as evil as she was nice.

So right now, watching my back was the best thing.

I had avoided them since Monday. I just needed to get through these three more days and I had two days of freedom before another week started. By the start of the new week though, meant a new project. So I was safe.

I should've known it was a trap when Sasha of all people came and reported to us that she had forgotten to pack but I'm a sucker.

"Mr. Yeager, I forgot to pack my lunch." The brown haired girl said, looking down at the ground ashamed.

I felt bad for her, just thinking about going through that lunch line of hell made me break down.

"Here." I say, lifting my lunch bag towards her. "Take this. I can wait."

The look of shock in her eyes made me happy, this must be her first time even forgetting to pack lunch and having to embarrassingly ask a teacher for theirs.  
I didn't mind though. I'd just pick off of Mikasa and Armin.

The girl looked hesitate to ask me her next question but did anyhow.

"We still need to ask you about our project. We need everyone's vote. Please Mr. Yeager?" She begged me, her eyes resembling puppies.

I let out a defeated sigh, my shoulders slumping. "Not here. After class."

I felt Armin stiffen beside me, his worry easy to pin point. Mikasa on the other hand, was calm as ever.

"Project? About what?" She asked Sasha in confusion.

"Uh... It's a project from Hanji Zoe, it involves all the school staff. It'd be nice to get your vote as well. We already got Mr. Arlerts." She says, her fingers twisting the paper bag, making it make crumbling sounds.

"Sure. Is right now fine?" Mikasa asks the girl.

"Yeah!"

Shit...

Sasha turns around and cups a hand half way around her mouth, yelling out.  
"Connie!" The baldly turns his attention from the horse face student named Jean to look at his girlfriend. "Camera. You. Here. Now."

He gets it quickly and stands up, pulling his video camera out of his back pack and running over to us. "Yes?" He says, once he's in range of us.

"Focus the camera on Mrs. Ackerman." She orders, turning to my wife.

Connie yells out 'Action' when the camera is on, making Sasha roll her eyes at his childlikeness.

"Mrs. Ackerman, have you ever had sex with a female before?" Sasha asks.

The silence the follows makes me shiver, it felt like the air was suffocating me. I slowly turn my head to look at Mikasa to see she is staring forward with an expressionless face. The only way to tell that the question bothered her was the way she was clenching her fists.

After a few more beats of silence she answers them. "Yes, I have."

Connie puts his thumb up, grinning.

Mikasa rolls her eyes at him, a little smirk on her lips. "It was great, I will admit. But I have my wonderful husband here." She says, turning to kiss my cheek.

Connie turns the camera off, putting it in his pocket. "Thank you, Mrs. Ackerman!"  
"Anytime, Connie." She responds, looking back down at her food, picking up her sandwich.

"So when can we do your interview, Mr. Yeager?" Sasha asks me.

"After class, I'll give you two an excuse." I respond.

"Why can't you do it now?" Mikasa asks me.

"I...uh... have to use the rest room!" I quickly stand up, rushing out of the room.  
Mikasa didn't need to know about that time, only people that knew about that mistake were Armin and two others. I'd rather like to keep it that way.

I could already feel the dread welling up in my belly, having to talk about this wasn't going to be an easy time.


	3. It's time to open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd continue this but what the hell. I'll give it one more chance! Enjoy!

Krista wasn’t happy about the fact that Sasha and Connie were the only ones invited to the interview with him. She could always risk her perfect attendance to every class for this? She needed to know herself. She wanted to listen to every detail. Something deep inside her was saying that it was worth the risk. Whatever was going to come out of his mouth was going to be good.

The way he ran away at every asking and avoided them; proved it. 

The blonde girl couldn’t wait to hear what he was going to say. It had to be so good. They were sure going to get an A+ and maybe some extra points from Hanji. She was practically jumping in her seat, after this class was when Connie and Sasha were heading over to his class. He didn’t have any classes to teach after this time. She was so going to be there with a front row seat to his story.

When the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat, startling Ymir. The other girl followed after her. 

“Krista? Where are you going?” Ymir called after her, trying her best to keep up with the shorter girl. She was never this fast. It was kinda shocking how fast those short legs could move.

“I’m going to Mr. Yeager’s class. I want to hear as well.” She simply replied.

She ran at the sight of Sasha coming out of her class, the girl’s eyes widened as she saw Krista running towards her, a crazy look in her crystal blue eyes. 

“Krista?” She stuttered out. The blonde girl gripped her arm and dragged the other girl with her. When she caught sight of Connie, she grabbed his arm as well, pulling them both along to the class room. The others got the point when they saw Krista dragging the two and followed. Ymir was ignored and pissed off.

When they got in front of the class room, Krista let her tight vice grip of the two. They rubbed at their sore arms, confusion on their face. Krista knocked on the door. Everyone was around the door, waiting for it to open. They knew better then to just walk in. 

Eren opened it, his dark green-blue eyes widening at the sight of all them at his front door so early. He hadn’t expected them this early, he had no time to give himself some time to think.

“Are we too early?” Krista asks with a soft smile, her eyes still held the excitement but she toned it down a little so she wouldn’t freak him out.

“It’s alright.” Eren cleared his thought, backing away to make an opening for them to walk. “Come in and sit down.” 

The students piled in, sitting in the front row of seats. Connie slammed his bag down on his desk top, opening it to pull out his camera. Sasha pulled out her bag of popcorn she had sunk into the Teachers lounge to warm up. Krista pulled her hair into a pony, sucking in a deep breath, she sat down on the desk. Ymir already at her side, still pissed off but not willing to leave her side. Reiner and Bert sat side by side. Annie leaning against a nearby wall to watch. Rico pulled a notebook and pen out to take notes.  
\  
“I didn’t think you all would come. I guess I will be writing out a lot of excuses.” Eren let a sigh push pass his lips. “How are we doing this?” A palm runs up through his hair, pulling his bangs out of his eyes, showing his beautiful eyes. “I just answer a question, right?”

Krista fiddled with her hands a little and stared at the ground. She raised her eyes to meet his. “No, we’d actually like to hear the story behind you’re..uh…romance?” 

Eren chokes on his own saliva, coughing, he pounds a fist to his chest.”Excuse me? How do you guys even know if I had…” He clears his throat.” That…With another male.”  
Krista narrows her eyes at him, her pink gloss lips pursing. “Don’t lie.”

“Fine. Yes I’ve had…. A relationship with another male. If that’s what you’d even call it?” He mutters the last part under his breath.

“Well how would you like to start this?” Connie asks as he steps into his view with his camera in hand. “I will suggest you sitting down, though. Please.” Connie coughs the please out.

Eren walks over to his chair, pulling it out, he rolls it over in front of everyone. Then sits down on it. “Happy?” Eren lifts his arm, flicking his wrist. “So..? What now?”   
“Well. Are you ready for this?” Reiner asks from his spot next to Bert. “If you need a break, you are allowed to have one. These jackasses will wait.” 

 

Eren nods his head, leaning his elbows on his knees and placing his chin on his knuckles. He gets lost in thought. The group waits. There was no need to push. They had time, a lot. Annie watched Eren with a blank expression. She thought he was a nice man, other than the fact that he was married to the woman she had a crush on, she thought he was a nice man. She even felt bad for him, a little. Whatever was causing him such a hard time talking about was going not going to be easy at all to talk about.

After a few moments pass, Eren lifts his head. “I think, I’m ready.”

“Good.” Krista smiles. “Connie, camera.” 

The baldly turns it on, when the red light appears, Eren freezes. 

It’s time to open up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing this little fan-fic for a while. Not sure if I'd like to continue it but still enjoy.


End file.
